hujan! hujan!
by ulil.olala
Summary: Kuko gusar menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Kemudian datanglah Sasara memakai masker dan payung plastik di tangan. "Kukira anak badung macam kau betah main hujan-hujanan." [SasaraxKuko] [Ficlet]


**hujan! hujan!**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Hypnosis Mic (c) KING RECORDS

* * *

Derai hujan turun sedari tadi membuat Kuko gusar berdecak tak henti. Ingin rasanya dia mengumpat keras-keras—jika saja dia tidak berada di pusat keramaian. Kuko bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang berteduh di sisi bangunan toko. Tak ada yang menduga cuaca cerah dengan matahari yang begitu terik tadi pagi akan diakhiri oleh hujan dengan kejamnya—jadi, Kuko bukanlah satu-satunya orang bodoh yang tidak membawa payung.

Kuko bisa saja nekat berlari ke stasiun untuk kembali ke kuil, tapi memikirkan bagaimana nanti dia akan dimarahi sambil menggigil oleh orang-orang kuil—Kuko memutuskan jika menunggu hujan reda adalah langkah terbaik.

Beberapa orang melambai ke arahnya—ada yang dari dalam kendaraan, ada juga yang berjalan sembari membawa payung. Kuko membalasnya. Cuping hidungnya sedikit melebar mengetahui seberapa terkenalnya dia di kalangan warga Ikebukuro. Yah—tidak sepopuler Ichiro memang, tetapi hal seperti ini secara tidak disangka membuatnya senang.

Hari ini, memang sengaja Kuko pergi ke Ikebukuro untuk menemui Ichiro—atau seharusnya begitu. Namun, Ichiro mendadak menelepon jika acara mereka harus ditunda karena urusan dengan klien. Sempat Kuko mengernyit bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang enak dari menjual informasi? Tapi yasudahlah, biar menjadi urusan Ichiro seorang.

Matanya menelusuri sekeliling dengan malas. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatnya jenuh. Matanya menyipit curiga tatkala mendapati sosok yang dirasa dikenalnya di ujung jalan. Memakai masker, orang itu membawa payung plastik dari minimarket dan melambai ke arahnya. Kuko berjengit sekali sewaktu orang itu menghampirinya.

Untung saja, orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidak memerdulikan mereka. Payung ditutup. Tak lama setelah dia meyebrang jalan dengan terburu-buru, orang itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Ketika dia menyapanya, Kuko mendengus sekali. "Yo! Apa kabar Harai-kun?"

"Mau apa bangsat?" Kuko bertanya kasar.

Lawan bicaranya tertawa. "Aduh, aduh—kau ini menggemaskan sekali ya?"

Kuko mengabaikannya. Sasara mengibaskan sedikit air hujan yang mengenai jasnya. Dia memakai masker dan topi untuk menyamarkan penampilannya. Meskipun begitu, tak perlu dua kali lirik bagi Kuko untuk mengetahui jika orang di sebelahnya adalah benar Sasara.

Mereka hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sasara bertanya padanya, "Aneh juga—baru sadar aku, untuk apa kau disini? Kuilmu kan jauh di Nagoya sana."

Kuko mendongak, "bertemu Ichiro—tapi gagal dan terjebak hujan," jawabnya singkat. "Kau sendiri untuk apa disini?"

Melambaikan kipas kecil yang selalu dibawa, Sasara tersenyum—Kuko tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi kerutan yang naik di ujung matanya tidak bisa membohonginya. "Ada pekerjaan."

"Melawak maksudmu?"

"Ya aku tidak mungkin mengusir setan bukan? Itukan pekerjaanmu Harai-kun."

Kuko mendengus lagi. "Tak pernah menyangka orang Tokyo menggemari lawakan jadulmu."

"Yah," Sasara mengangkat bahu, "orang Tokyo punya selera yang bagus kalau begitu." Aksen Osaka yang kental dari ucapan Sasara sering membuat Kuko sebal. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak dapat protes karena dia berbicara dengan aksen Nagoya yang sama kentalnya.

Jam digital yang berada di billboard salah satu bangunan menunjukan angka enam belas lebih dua puluh. Sudah dua jam setengah Kuko menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Juzu di tangan sudah diputar-putar tak sabar. Tega benar Dewa membuatnya nelangsa begini.

Sasara memerhatikannya. Alisnya naik satu. "Kenapa Harai-kun?"

"Hujan sialan ini membuatku tak bisa pulang."

"Kau mau ke stasiun?" Sasara menoleh ke arahnya. Kuko mengangguk.

"Jaraknya lumayan dekat dari sini, sayangnya Hujan dari tadi membuatku tak bisa ke sana. Aku tidak mau basah kuyup."

Sasara mengibaskan kipas tertutup yang ada di tangannya. "Kukira anak badung macam kau betah main hujan-hujanan."

"Kukira selama ini kau cuma pura-pura bodoh—ternyata kau ini benar bebal ya!" Kuko balas menanggapi. "Teori dari mana itu kalau anak badung senang basah kuyup? Dan kuberitahu, aku ini bukan anak badung!"

Sasara tertawa, "menghabiskan waktu bersamamu memang menyenangkan. Kau ini benar-benar lucu ya!"

Dia tidak menanggapinya lagi. Pandangan Kuko sekali lagi menyapu sekeliling. Hujan memang sudah mulai mereda, tetapi sayangnya masih dapat membuat Kuko basah kuyup sampai ke stasiun.

"Mau kuantar sampai stasiun?" ujar Sasara tiba-tiba menawarkan.

Kuko mendongak. "Tidak usah," tolaknya. "Aku tidak mau utang budi dengan badut sipit."

"Tega benar mengataiku badut sipit." Kuko tidak memerdulikannya. "Padahal tidak apa lho, tidak merepotkan juga."

Usai mendengarnya, Kuko menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Hari sudah mulai sore, dan perjalanan ke Nagoya memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Sebenarnya, dia enggan berurusan dengan Sasara—tetapi, bayangan dirinya dihukum bertapa karena terlambat pulang membuatnya bergidik.

Juzu yang tadinya tergantung di tangan, dikalungkan Kuko ke leher. Dia kemudian mencolek bahu Sasara dengan perlahan. Kuko menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berucap canggung, "yasudah, kalau begitu tolong antarkan aku ke stasiun. Kau tak keberatan?"

Sasara membuka payungnya dengan sigap. "Tentu tidak apa, Harai-kun. Kebetulan juga aku mau ke sana, hehe."

Ada sedikit kerumunan massa yang memperhatikan mereka. Yah, karena mau dikata bagaimana—memang sedikit lucu melihat dua lelaki berjalan dalam satu payung. Apalagi pakaian mereka sama-sama mencolok mata. Kuko sedikit gelisah di tempat.

Delapan menit berjalan menapaki trotoar yang basah, akhirnya mereka sampai di tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Lengan baju Kuko terkena air hujan—untungnya tidak banyak. Didiamkan sebentar juga tak apa. Selepas dari itu, badannya kering. Kuko harus berterima kasih pada Sasara.

Suasana stasiun cukup sepi. Kebanyakan orang masih terjebak hujan dan berteduh di pinggiran gedung.

Setelahnya, Kuko menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Err—terima kasih atas tumpangan payungnya."

Payung plastik ditutup dan dikibaskan, membuat titik-titik air bercipratan ke lantai. "Tidak masalah. Tadi kulihat kau dari ujung jalan—sedikit bingung kau sedang apa—dan kulihat kau tidak bawa payung. Lagipula, tujuan kita _kan_ sama ke stasiun. Jadi sungguh tidak apa."

"Kau ada permintaan mungkin? Setidaknya biar kita impas." Kuko mengernyit menawarkan.

"Hmmm..." Sasara pura-pura berpikir. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama dua menit penuh. "Bagaimana jika satu kecupan di pipi? Hehe."

Mendengarnya, bola mata Kuko membulat sempurna. "Jangan gila! Masak tidak ada yang lain?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada. Yang tadi juga sebenarnya hanya bercanda, dan kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak akan memaksa, _sih_."

Kali ini Kuko memutar bola mata. "Yasudah, aku mau cepat-cepat pulang. Kereta menuju tempatku akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi soalnya."

Sasara mengiyakan. Niat untuk berucap 'hati-hati di jalan' tak jadi diucapkan, karena mendadak Kuko berjinjit sedikit menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi kanan yang tertutup masker tak sampai tiga detik—dan membuat Sasara beku di tempat.

Setelah itu Kuko memberikan cengiran lima jari sebelum berlari menuju peron tempat menunggu kereta dengan tujuan Nagoya dan melambaikan tangan secara tak terduga. "Nah, sekarang sudah impas—sesuai permintaanmu. Sekali lagi terima kasih tumpangan payungnya, badut sipit!"

Bayangan Kuko sudah tak tampak. Sasara masih dalam posisi mematung tidak percaya. Sebelah tangan digunakannya untuk mengelus pipi. Kemudian dia berbalik dan bersiul pelan menuju pelataran kereta tujuannya. Untung saja wajahnya tertutup masker, karena jika tidak—orang-orang dapat melihatnya tersenyum simpul dengan rona kemerahan di wajah.

"_Si Harai-kun itu, ternyata tidak buruk juga."_

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

note: sebenernya ga terlalu sreg sama pairing ini, tapi kebetulan ada yang request di OA. Jadi mohon maaf kalau agak berantakan dan kurang jelas. Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir baca!


End file.
